Happiness
by Lou159
Summary: Rita P.O.V. : It all started when I was reading this romantic book and it made me think... What is happiness... (Rita x Ryuunosuke story)
1. Return of The Dragon Tamer

Happiness…

….

Rita P.O.V.

I was sat at home reading the last part of a romantic novel, while having some lunch. It was really sweet and almost brought a tear to my eye. and then on the last page in the authors notes it read, '… I was aggressive because I always got hurt, I got hurt because I didn't understand others, and that was because I didn't understand Happiness….' and that line got me thinking, what makes me happy?

I smiled to myself, I love my painting, that always makes me smile! I love Ryuunosuke, and I also love Mashiro, just to clear they are different kinds of love though. I was still smiling like an idiot, and I wondered if either of them understood happiness…

It's a silly thing to think, but what is true happiness, where you are happy to be you, happy that the people and things you love, love you back, even if one of them has an odd way to show it.

I pondered about it for a moment then decided to text Mashiro and Ryuunosuke, 'What is happiness?' nothing more and nothing less, just a simple question, as maybe they know and it's me that doesn't understand, they are the definition of talent, maybe they see the world in a different colour to me, I giggled to myself thinking Ryuunosuke's world is probably black whit and grey, basically straight to the point.

**… BLEEP!…**

My phone received a text, from Mashiro.

'Colour, Sorata. you coming to Japan?' I smiled reading this,

'Gammer would help, Mashiro. And if that is an offer then sure, when do you want me? :) xxxx' I texted her back smiling.

'Tomorrow, I want to do a painting with you.' She put which made me smile even more.

'Ok I shall pack my bags now and get on the next flight, don't tell Ryuunosuke though ;)' I put and started to pack my bags, Forget happiness this was excitement at its best!

'Ok but he also misses you too,' She put which I'm not sure if I tripped over something because of the rug on the floor or the text.

'Really? Are you sure, Mashiro?' I put seriously

'Yes, he said so, yesterday.' and with that I was busy packing my bags.

Ryuunosuke P.O.V.

I was hacking Sorata's computer for fun and messing with the settings as a bit of a joke and hearing him shouting at his computer as things were getting renamed when he went to recheck the files, I couldn't help but smile to myself as maid chan was giggling while trying to check the area to keep me clear.

and after an hour of it I stopped to grab some more tomatoes. When I got back I sat down and started on another brand new programme which I have been planning for a while now.

**… BLEEP …**

I looked at my phone which was a message from Rita-

"That better not be that LEWID WITCH!" Maid-chan shouted, to be fair I wasn't surprised at all with her behaviour towards former freeloader, but she is slowly getting more and more aggressive towards her.

I sighed and looked at the phone, yes she was right so i didn't look at it, not until I have shut down maid-chan as I will need to soon so I can boot up the new programme onto the hard drive to work alongside Maid-Chan. If nothing else it will keep her quiet.

I was working away when Misaki knocked on my door and came in. I sit down maid-chan, she won't be too happy about this when I turn her back on.

"Hi Dragon, so why am I doing this again?" She asked curious as she was designing a charter,

"Maid-chan is becoming a bit it too clingy, I figured she needs better company" I said stating a fact.

"So whats his purpose?" She asked curiously, "As I thinks its very romantic making her a lover-"

"There is no love! It just so as she can bug that AI instead of bitching about Former-Freeloader to me and-"

"Awww that cute!" Misaki screeched, I covered my ears in hope of them not getting hurt by her overly girly reaction. "I guess you really do love Rittan, then" She said smiling, I blushed and looked away hoping she wouldn't see.

"Of course I DON'T! She's crazy!" I shouted trying to keep my composure. But I took this moment while Misaki was transferring the design over I looked at the text Former Freeloader had sent me earlier,

'What is happiness?' What the?

"What are you on about Freeloader?' I texted back wondering why she hasn't gone all mushy and almost trying to rape me through texts like normal.

'Fine then, I shall re-word it, What does happiness mean to you?' She replied almost immediately,

'It's an emotion, and where are you taking this, Freeloader?' I put very confused almost forgetting Misaki was even in my room.

'Only you could put that, love you too!' I sighed deeply, stupid woman.

"Is that Rittan? Dragon?" Misaki Asked in a tormenting voice and I just blushed deeper.

"And what of it?" I asked a bit harsh.

"I think its sweet, The Dragon finally falls in love" She cooed softly. It blew a fuse with me.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRL-FRIEND MISAKI-SEMPI!" I shouted then stormed out my room, I was angry, not necessarily with what she said but with the way I said what I did…

I sat in the garden to calm down a bit, for some reason I felt really tense, and no its not because Misaki is in my room, and I have been making a programme to keep Maid-Chan under control, but Misaki was correct on a few things, but still, she shouldn't have to point them out as openly as she did. After spending some time out side gathering my thoughts together I went back inside and went to see if Misaki had finished and then she could go back to her house since she no longer lives in Sakurasou.

"DRAGON! IT'S DONE! And isn't he one sexy boy!" She screamed at me as I walked into my room, I looked at the screen and nodded my head, I wouldn't use the word 'sexy' but he was a good looking little character… maybe too good looking.

"Thank you Misaki, your efforts are appreciated." I told her bluntly which secretly said thank you now piss off.

"Thats all right, Now get Maid-Chan up as I want to see some romance!" She shouted as I moved away from her while loading up Maid-Chan, who was not amused about being turned off.

"What the hell did I do?!" she shouted in a huff.

"We made you a friend…" I said looking at Butler. Who looked at Maid-chan and gave her a flower. I think I was going to be sick.

"I hope we can be friends" He said in a kind voice, Maid-chan accepted the flower looking some what love struck… oh great this plan isn't going to my plan at all, but then Maid-Chan gave him a stern stare.

"Is he here to steal my job? If so I will kill him" She growled at me. I showed no emotion and looked at her.

"No, I made him as a companion for you, do what you want with him, as he is yet to develop a personality, and he is also here incase you need a hand with an issue," I said like it was an instruction.

Maid-Chan nodded, "So I can leave him to deal with the lewid witch?" She asked happily, I nodded.

"Butler is in your hands Maid-Chan." I said, "Don't make me regret this." I said staring at her sternly.

"AWWWW AI love is cute! Hey! I got an idea for an animation, see you soon Maid-Chan, Butler and Dragon, and text Rittan saying that I said hello!" Misaki said, and with that she was off. I sighed watching Maid-chan going through lots of 'rules' with Butler who was taking in everything that she was saying like a child with its mother. And with that I sat up grabbed a tomato and got to work.

(THE NEXT DAY)

I woke up on my desk and all I could hear was Maid-chan and Butler chatting about something, I moaned moving also letting them know they had woken me up, silly AI's.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to wake you up," Maid-chan said cheerfully hugging a now blushing Butler.

"I'm going back to leap so please be quite," I asked and got into bed as I heard Maid-chan go 'shhhhh' to Butler. Finally I can sleep-

**-KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK-**

"WHAT!" I shouted I was tired and wanted to sleep.

The door opened, I pulled the covers over my head "Go away I want to sleep!" I moaned bluntly wanting Kanda or the new guy to go away.

"Well I will join you then-" I heard a British female voice say, I shot up out of bed covering myself with my covers.

"GET OUT FORMER-FREELOADER!" I shouted embarrassed.

"Why are you naked?" She said grinning raising only one eyebrow, looking directly at my crotch, I went the colour of a tomato no one would lie.

"NO I'M NOT NAKED! AND STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!' I SHOUTED IN FURY crawling into a corner of my as she then crawls up to me, I can feel my heart like its going to rip out of my chest.

"I don't mind if you are-" She was trying to suduce me! SHES GOING TO RAPE ME! I felt myself hyperventilate in fear, Freeloader touched my face and then everything went black.


	2. Fixing Things

Rita P.O.V.

I nudged him, and there was no response, I sighed and sat up with a bit of a bounce trying to get him to awaken. I grabbed him by his covers, a bit too roughly and his passed out body fell on top of me on his bed, revealing that he didn't have a shirt on, Oh I wished I could see the rest of that body! This wasn't fair! and as we both landed I heard a 'snap' like something had broken…. shit.

I went to move to try not to wake him, and guess what? He starts to wake back up. Although he does look really cute like this- No Rita! I scolded myself, stop getting dirty thought about him naked and- STOP! I looked at his now very angry face….. I felt myself shrink under his gaze while biting my lip, as he lifted himself off me.

"I didn't do anything dirty! This was an accident!" I said as he sighed and moved off me, then as he moved the side of the 'bed' snapped and he and the mattress fell to the floor, we broke his bed. - I broke his bed….. oops.

"FORMER-FREELOADER! WHY IS MY BED BROKEN!?" He shouted at me, I starred at him and huffed at his silly behaviour.

"It was an accident, not like 'WE' broke your bed on purpose." I huffed as I corrected that he was the one who actually 'broke it'.

"If you wasn't on my bed in the first place it wouldn't have happened would it now?…" He said still mad with me.

"Fine, then I-I will go and Ask Kanda, if he has the stuff to fix it with." And with that I was off to find Kanda.

I walked down the hallway to find Mashiro and Kanda talking about the new 'Sakurasou' project which is what Mashiro meant by she needed me, I don't know much about it though.

"Rita-Chan, whats up?" Kanda asked kindly, that boy is too 'nice' for his own good, but it made me giggle.

"Do you have anything we could use to fix Ryuunosuke's bed?" I asked getting a very shocked look from Kanda.

"I don't know if I should even ask, but how you broke his bed?" Kanda openly said nervously. which made me giggle.

"How do you think?" I asked almost flirting, while grinning from ear to ear, causing Sorata to blush at the thought, I know I'm terrible.

"What did you do to him to some how brake his bed?" Kanda asked Shocked, and I pouted, why do they always blame me?

"You mean, HE broke the bed getting off of ME." I said a little annoyed crossing my arms, The reaction was shocked silence. "So do you have any tools for the job, or not?" I asked starting to blush a bit.

"Oh…. erm… there in the kitchen, under the sink…" Kanda said quite shocked. and Mashiro was waving her hand in front of his face, she's so adorable.

"Cheers, mate" I said in English running off to grab the tools.

I opened the cuboard and there was the tool kit, they usually used it for the sign outside, I took that and went upstairs to Ryuunosuke's room.

"Hello, sexy." I said walking in, he was sat at his computer and just sighed. Then I saw Maid-Chan doing her usual full blown anger management because I'm here….

"Master, Should I do something?" a strange male voice came from the computers… I moved my head round to have a look, and a very pretty brown haired male AI with very attractive emo styled hair which was very attractive, and so were his brown eyes witch had a golden glimpse to them….

"Yes please." Ryuunosuke said with no emotions to his voice.

"And who is this handsome boy?" I said putting my hands on Ryuunosuke's shoulders, and as predicted he had a freak out.

"F-F-F-FORMER-FREELOADER! G-G-GET OFF M-M-ME!" He screeched as he suddenly tensed up.

"What? I'm trying to do anything funny," I said almost hurt that he would freak over one petite thing, then I got a cracking idea,"if I was I would, do this…" I whispered in his ear as seductivly as I could, and I pushed my hand from his shoulders to his torso, and place my face side by side to his, then kissed him gently on his cheek, I could se he was blushing madly, and I was loving it, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't as well….

"Get off me." He tried to say as harshly as he could but because he was quite jumpy and nervous, it sounded almost like a timid person pretending to be brave, it was very cute so I kissed him again but this time a bit closer to his lips, almost like our first kiss, but on the other side.

"RITA AINSWROTH! GETT OF HIM NOW!" Maid-Chan hollered at me, I just stood there looking at the screen but not moved I'm comfy now leaning against this cutie.

"Maid-chan, please calm yourself, how is this Lady that bad?" the new AI asked her innocently.

"SHE IS EVIL!" and the two AI's were in a one sided argument, well Maid-chan was having a bitch about me but he was like an innocent child trying to understand.

I looked over to the end of the desk and I saw something, I stared at it for about a minute and a half, then I got off of the currently 'working' Ryuunosuke.

I looked at this object it was in a square white wrapper with japanese writing which i didn't understand properly, the item looked oddly familiar, it was a circular object in a square white wrapper, I gave it a good thought and picked up the object and realised what it looked like, but it didn't make any sense.

"Ryuunosuke?" I asked still a bit confused.

"What" I got as a blunt reply, he didn't even look at me, I sighed.

I waited for a few seconds then asked almost bluntly "What is this condom doing in your room?"

I don't think I have ever seen him move so quickly in my life, along with the "WHAT!?" knocking over some water in the process. I laughed holding up the 'condom' only for him to put his hand over his face and sigh.

"You idiot, thats a paracetamol, it even says it in english on the other side…. its dissolvable. It was from Kanda as the we didn't have any of the 'normal' tables in. now help me sort of my monitors before the water gets in them." He said almost emotionless with a tone that was calling me stupid. but then I helped him with the monitors.

…..

Iori POV (the new guy/pervert)

I was walking past Ryuunosuke's room and heard some strange noises… panting, banging against the wall and heavy breathing, and two voices….

"OWCH! WATCH IT!" The female voice shouted, it had a foreign accent, "be careful where you put that thing!" I said almost sternly.

"What? *pant* I'm doing the hard work here you know!" Ryuunosuke said back, my mind fell straight into the gutter…. was he? No way! But he is scared of girls…. I put me ear to the wall besides the door to listen more.

BANG! BANG BANG BANG! I heard Ryuunosuke groan.

"I-I-I can't do this,-" he moaned in agony, poor sempai has hit his limits….

"What do I have to do? chain you to the bed to get this sorted, and you can forget going back to your computer,-"

"But my work is more-"

"Your work is with me boy! Now watch and learn." HOLY…. I was speechless as the banging began to start again. He is! I'm very sure he's braking the rules and and getting some action! that lucky….

"Do you *pant* have to be so aggressive?" he asked

"Why? Your not 'that' fragile, besides you started it-"

"You pulled me on top of you!"

"Fine but you broke it!"

"Yeah, because this is a regular thing, Former Freeloader…" He said overly sarcastic. Then i went silent for a minute, maybe they stopped.

I knocked on the door and said "Please put your clothes on I'm coming in" as I opened the door to see them both sat of the floor fully clothed, panting and sweating with a hammer in Ryuunosuke's hand and looking at me almost as confused as I was looking at the pair of them.

"Wait… what were you doing?" I asked beyond confused.

"Fixing my bed and computer since Former-Freeloader here decided to brake them." Ryuunosuke said like it was a matter of fact.

"Oh… Because to me it sounded like you two were having sex." I said an walked out I think i saw the pair of them blush, and the girl looked at Ryuunosuke with one smile which I wish some girl would show me!


End file.
